Metroid Fusion: The SA-X Infection
by 160300
Summary: It was a story I was holding off on posting, but I decided to finally post it. It contains very graphic description, and is not suited for minors. This is a non-profit non-fiction story. Metroid is owned by The creators.


This happened a few years ago, I was still going to school at the time. I was heading out of school, as it had just let out, when I saw one of my classmates, nicknamed Crazy, running to a trash can to throw something away, but he tripped and whatever it was fell. He quickly ran away. I went and picked it up, and I realized what it was. It was a cartridge of metroid fusion, for the gba. I got excited, almost completely forgetting about the way Crazy ran in, looking like he had seen a ghost. I brought it home, and began the game. It all seemed normal at first, title screen, opening, everything. So I thought, maybe he got scared of it. Seemed ridiculous, but it was justifiable.

There was just one save, and it was in file b. I started up file b. But what I saw, confused me. Instead of the save room, I… was at the sector select room. But samus wasn't standing, instead, she was laying in the background, in her zero suit, her armor broken at the elevator, the gun jamming the lift. I tried making her move, I tried every button. Nothing happened. So, I went back to the start screen and made my own save file. Again everything seemed to be normal, but on the screen where the x was supposed to be leaking out of samus' armor, blood was there instead. And replacing the text that said they had found a cure, they say, "there is no hope for her now, let's go home."

Then I am back on samus' ship, but instead of the blue and yellow fusion suit, the one she wore was the same as the sa-x, but with a dark crimson color to it. Inside I could see a blue pixel, which I only realized now was a tear, showing that she was still alive, but in constant torture. I kept going, everything seemed normal again, so i thought maybe, "maybe this is a hacked rom, like for halloween or something," until I got to the introduction cutscene for the SA-X. I went down the elevator, and the sa-x walked through the wall. Not the explosion that it walked through before. I got excited, because the face reveal for the sa-x was next, but what I saw… it scarred me.

The SA-X's face was ripped in half, yellow x parasite's leaking out of its body. I kept going through, nothing else weird happening, getting to the point where you fought the sa-x before leaving. I fought it, but it had no second form. Just one fight, and it was gone. When I left to go to my ship, Instead of the Omega metroid, I ran into the same scientists from the story cutscene, the ones that couldn't save me. I then lost control of samus, as she began to tear the scientists apart, limb from limb. Instead of the gameplay screen, it was a cutscene, showing her face inside the visor, then She SMILED, as she was beating the other scientist over the head with the first one's arm.

After that happened, I heard a horrifying growl, which I soon realized was a laugh, and was coming from Samus. Then samus turned towards the screen, just like the sa-x. What I saw, will stay with me for the rest of my life. Samus' eyes, they were empty, and white, just like the sa-x's. Then, her head split in half, as X began to ooze from all over her body.

Then the game restarted, bringing me back to the title screen. Both files were corrupted, and the only one I could choose was file b. I selected it, and it was different again. This time, I was in the save room, but again, the armor was the Crimson one I had in my save. I realized this was all happening inside of her mind, and samus was standing in the background, her cannon somehow still on her arm, scratching something into the monitor, as it read, "Samus, are you there?"

The words she scratched, read: "KILL ME!" I then heard an explosion in my home, as she fired at me. I woke up in the hospital, with my friends there. They asked me if I was alright, but i wasn't focusing on them. I was focusing on Crazy, who was just standing there, outside the window, Smiling, as if he saw this as funny. Then, he disappeared, never to return. I eventually got rid of the game. But the sound that I heard when I got home that night, it took away what little sanity I had left. The sound of the SA-X walking, And that same laugh from Samus….


End file.
